Timothy Mcomega
by Motados
Summary: A/B/O ¿Cómo sería la vida de Timothy si hubiese nacido omega en el universo de NCIS?


¿Qué es lo más difícil de trabajar en una agencia federal? Eso es lo que pensaba el joven Timothy Mcgee. Bueno la respuesta es simple, lamentablemente, era el ser un omega en un lugar donde su estadía era prohibida. Aun no entendía el por qué, pero así era. Debía agradecer con crecer a su padre adoptivo el que le haya ayudado a entrar.

Actualmente se encuentra trabajando en una pequeña oficina de NCIS en Norfolk. Virginia. Pero para no importaba, ya que, gracias a su talento con las computadoras, las diferentes agencias piden de su ayuda y por ende significaba mayor remuneración a final de mes.

Todo iba tranquilo en su rutina diaria, hasta que un día recibió una llamada de su jefe anunciando que explorara el llamado de unos trabajadores en el puerto que aseguran que encontraron el cuerpo de un marino. Lo que no esperaba cuando llego a la "escena del crimen" ve con horror que efectivamente si se trataba de un cuerpo, el olor nauseabundo le golpea fuertemente. Eso era lo malo de ser omega, no entendía como los alfas podían aguantar el olor a putrefacción, siendo que sus sentidos olfativos son igual de sensibles que los de su contraparte. Se acerca al cuerpo para verificar y ve con pena que si era de un marine. Tim como buen agente que se consideraba sigue el protocolo.

Es hora de llamar al cuartel central que te corresponde, veamos, su placa dice Washington D.C – dijo mientras marcaba el numero.

Buenos días. Este es el agente Anthony Dinozzo ¿cuál es su problema? – la voz al otro lado de la línea hizo que todo su control se fuera por el caño.

He…. Ha habla el a…agente Timothy Mcgee de Norfolk…. He en... encontrado un cadáver de un marine y … y yo – como odiaba tartamudear cuando se ponía nervioso, pero que culpa tenía el si la voz del teléfono se oía sumamente sensual

Está bien cálmese agente Mcgee. Solo asegure el área mientras lleguemos a la escena – dijo la voz con calma, tratando de tranquilizar al joven que sin saber fue el mismo el que lo altero en primer lugar – solo permanezca tranquilo y solo haga lo que le ordene ¿de acuerdo?

S…si si señor … lo…los veré dentro de poco

Si hasta que lleguemos, solo asegure el área y si es posible tome declaraciones. Lo veré pronto agente Mcgee – termino de decir mientras colgaba el teléfono. El omega permaneció en el lugar por unos minutos intentando regular su respiración

Es hora de trabajar – se dijo a si mismo comenzando con su trabajo un poco más tranquilo.

El omega se pone a trabajar de inmediato para dar una buena impresión al equipo próximo a llegar, pero ese maldito olor le descompone de tal forma que apenas puede agacharse sin sentir el reflujo del vomito amenazando con salir. Por lo que dejo el cadáver para el final y se dedico a realizar bocetos y entrevistar a los testigos las dos cosas las realizo de forma rápida y sencilla, ya que siempre que ayudaba en algunos casos en otras agencias, como en la CIA. Ellos le enviaban a él para entrevistar a los sospechosos, claro que en ese lugar solo una persona sabía su secreto. Era el agente especial Trent Kort , el lo descubrió por accidente cuando fue a pedirle ayuda personalmente y apenas entro a su oficina lo descubrió cuando su celo se estaba acercando. Por suerte el ya era un alfa acoplado y le pregunto el por qué estaba rompiendo las reglas de las instalaciones federales. Al descubrir la respuesta honesta hizo que qué el alfa se simpatizara con él. Era el primer omega que conocía que tenía las suficientes pelotas para ir en contra de las reglas, pero cuando descubrió la inteligencia del joven no dudo en querer llevárselo a la CIA, pero era rechazado gentilmente por el menor.

Cuando termino se fue a por el cadáver, pero el olor era tan pestilente que le ponía enfermo enseguida. Pero a pesar de ello estaba tan concentrado tomando notas del cadáver que no se dio cuenta cuando una figura se poso a su lado.

Ciertamente una lástima amigo mío, aunque lamentable no el único he de decir – dijo un hombre mayor con gafas admirando al cadáver, fue tan sorpresivo que el omega dio un respingo en su lugar.

¿disculpe? – pregunta confundido, al hombre beta, ya que su aroma si bien esta rodeado por la muerte es demasiado leve.

¡Oh! Mis más sinceras disculpas jovencito. Pero que modales los míos. Mi nombre es Donald Mallard, soy el médico forense de NCIS, es un verdadero placer el conocerlo pero hubiese sido mejor en otras circunstancias – dijo a la par que se quitaba el sombrero y se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos que ya se estaban pintando por el color blanco - ¿usted es el joven que dio aviso a nuestro Anthony de este lamentable hallazgo? – termina por preguntar el doctor.

He…. S..si señor, yo di aviso al agente especial Dinozzo, mi nombre es Timothy Mcgee trabajo en Norfolk

¿Ya veo y como has averiguado que es un marine? – pregunta con completa curiosidad el mayor.

Eso mismo quiero saber yo – dijo una voz firme y dura tras sus espaldas, incluso aun más dura que la voz de su padre adoptivo, Tim voltea levemente y ve al famoso agente Gibbs mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos azules parecen de hielo. Tuvo la bizarra idea de compararlos con los ojos del actor que interpreto a Ivar el Deshuesado, ya que si fuese un terrorista amenazando con cualquier barbaridad impensable de seguro que lo mataría de la peor forma posible

He…he y..yo b..bueno – dijo completamente asustado del alfa.

Muy buena primera impresión la que acabas de dar Jetro – dijo con burla el médico forense y su sonrisa se acentúo aun mas al oírlo bufar - ahora Timothy concéntrate en responder. ¿Cómo es que sabes que es un marine? – Tim intento en pensar de que el agente Gibbs no estaba y se concentro en el médico.

Bueno aunque no se puede ver, la placa puede ser indicio de que es un marine

Eso no es una pista – dijo molesto el alfa

Jetro – le reto el Dr Mallard

Y en su brazo derecho tiene la marca de un tatuaje

¿Tocaste el cadáver? Acaso sabes lo que es el no interferir en una escena de crimen- gruñe el mayor, eso pica al menor. El sabe perfectamente lo que el alterar una escena de crimen, no es el primer caso en el que ha estado, solo los llamo porque la placa dice que es de Washington D.C.

En primer lugar señor, yo no he alterado la escena de crimen en ningún momento, no soy ni lo suficientemente imbécil para hacerlo, ni un novato inexperto. En segundo lugar, no me ha dejado terminar. Conozco los tatuajes de los marines, crecí con los marines, y sé que tienen tatuajes diferentes para cada área, como los aviadores y francotiradores incluso conozco los tatuajes del equipo ST-6, todos ellos tienen tatuajes característicos y puedo decir con toda seguridad que esa mancha es la cola de un delfín, o sea el tatuaje de un miembro de submarino ¿Es lo suficientemente claro para usted señor? – pregunta molesto el omega, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes, vuelve a su estado inicial – y..yo lo siento, n…no qu..quise decir eso

Kate busca registros de su número de placa, Ziva acompáñala. Dinozzo llévate a Michael Jackson de aquí – se estaba dando la vuelta pero se detiene en seco – ¡AH! Se me olvidaba – dijo mientras se acerca al chico de ojos increíblemente verdes, que lo observaba aterrado por lo que hará. Es más cuando alzo su brazo hacia él, cierra los ojos de forma instintiva, por lo que sonríe de lado de forma tierna. Algo en él hace que su instinto deba protegerlo a toda costa. Tim por su parte estaba aterrado, acaba de desafiar al líder de equipo Leroy Jetro Gibbs, estaba frito, en todas las sedes de NCIS se ha hablado de él y verlo tan cerca supuso que lo pondría en su lugar por alzarse ante él, así que cierra sus ojos al ver como levanta su brazo. En verdad estaba esperando un golpe de puño tal como había visto hacer los líderes de equipo a sus subordinados, estaba esperando ya con ansiedad, y se sobresalta al sentir como le dan unas palmaditas en su cabeza. El omega mira completamente confundido al alfa frente suyo – buen trabajo….. – se detuvo esperando la respuesta del menor

Timothy…Mcgee

Ya veo, aprendiste todo por tu padre – pero al ver la expresión del joven frente suyo, supo que había una historia oculta, ve como le hace una seña a alguien tras de sí con los ojos. Se veía levemente confundido, pero sus pensamientos son detenidos abruptamente cuando una mano se posa en su hombro.

Vámonos Mcgee. Tenemos trabajo que realizar – era la voz del teléfono. Y ve con vergüenza de que el hombre a su lado es incluso más apuesto de lo que había pensado su cabello era castaño oscuro, la piel dorada y lo más llamativo es que al igual que el líder de equipo. Tiene unos impresionantes ojos azules. Es Alto y tenía hombros anchos bajo el uniforme.

S…s…si se….señor – como odiaba tartamudear cada vez que se ponía nervioso. Ve como el agente Dinozzo levanta una ceja de forma sospechosa, esa mirada que le da hace como si una gota fría recorría por su espalda, además de la sensación en su panza sabiendo de que algo se avecinaba.

"En realidad es u_n beta demasiado asustadizo y tartamudo… pensaría que es un omega asustado. Eso no sería raro, ya que, de por si los omegas se vuelven nerviosos al estar frente a un alfa, ni pensar lo que sentirán al estar rodeados de 4 alfas. Pero que cosas pienso… Esta es una agencia federal es imposible o mejor dicho está prohibido el que los omegas se vuelvan agentes federales….tiene un buen trasero" –_ pensaba de forma descarada al ver esas redondas posaderas que tenía el menor - _ "si no fuese por el olor, pensaría que es un omega" – _oye Mcgee ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta al verlo tan descompuesto

¿he? Si..si si … estoy bien – dijo rápidamente convenciéndose mas a si mismo que al hombre a su lado.

…. – el silencio fue peor de lo que pensaba y para más incomodidad del joven. Podía sentir como la intensa mirada azulina le quemaba la nuca. Dinozzo ve como las orejas del joven se ruborizan de manera adorable, después de inspeccionarlo como se debe, recapacita que tiene unos impresionantes ojos verdes, eran tan grandes y expresivos que era imposible que el joven pudiese mentir. Es por eso que sabía que mentía de forma tan descarada que era imposible que estuviese cómodo.

¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien Mcgee? Tus ojos están rojos y llorosos… oye tranquilo nada te va a pasar, Gibbs a pesar de su mal carácter no muerde… creo – se dijo mas para sí mismo que para el joven y alejaba al joven de la escena del crimen. Sin saber que eran vistos por un risueño medico y por la intensa mirada del líder de grupo.

Es el olor – confeso el joven que era guiado por el alfa a donde se hallaban los equipos del NCIS, ve como Dinozzo hace el gesto de que se siente en ellos.

¿El olor? ¿No es por ver un cadáver? – pregunta confundido, con una ceja alzada.

Ya había visto cuerpos con anterioridad, sobre todo cuando acompañaba al almirante en sus viajes, siempre hay un marine que muere en cualquier circunstancia, algunos aplastados, otros por armas sucias, otros y que es lo peor de todo, cuando no se retiran lo suficientemente rápido de la pista de aterrizaje y son arrollados por los Caza F-16. Créeme no es agradable a la vista.

¿Y has visto eso desde que eras cachorro? – pregunta impactado el alfa, viendo como asiente el menor - ¿vaya, tu padre se ha ganado el premio del año contigo? – dijo molesto.

No fue tan malo, si no fuera por él ni siquiera estuviera trabajando aquí – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica

¿A qué te refieres?

En realidad el Almirante Mcgee no es mi padre biológico. Pero el me llevo consigo cuando me reportaron en los servicios sociales.

¿y qué edad tenías?

Era un bebé, según lo que me han dicho mis padres me abandonaron a mi suerte solo por ser… - al ver el error que cometió, quedo estático en su sitio impactado y asustado por lo que pasaría ahora, seriamente estaba recapacitando por aceptar la oferta de Trent Kort. Jamás creyó que revelaría a un agente federal su secreto, más si es alfa.

¿omega? – pregunta tentando el terreno. Tony ve como el menor comienza a temblar levemente sabiendo que sería despedido sin remuneraciones, ni nada. - ¿Eres un omega? Pero… ¿Cómo lograste entrar a trabajar en una agencia federal?

Fue gracias al almirante. Fue por el que pude estudiar lo que quería y al ver que tenia cerebro… bueno logro influenciar a los directores de las diferentes agencias para que me aceptasen y bueno… aquí estoy

Pero ¿Cómo lo haces? Digo… alguien se daría cuenta tarde o temprano – pregunta confundido el alfa.

No es tan difícil, trabajo en una oficina solo. Así que no tengo problema

Pero ¿y tu celo? – pregunta molesto al pensar que alguien hubiera intentado sobrepasarse ´con el menor de ojos lindos.

Tomo supresores, de hecho lo vengo haciendo por un año así que no tengo problemas – dijo intentando calmar al alfa que se veía molesto por alguna razón.

Pero… eso… eso está mal. Hasta yo sé que no se debe ingerir los supresores por tanto tiempo sin tener un efecto secundario.

Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, lamentablemente los demás alfas no se alterarían conmigo si tuviese un compañero – algo en el estomago de Tony se revuelve al pensar en un compañero para el menor, así que decide desviar sus pensamientos con el trabajo.

Tienes razón. Pero por mientras, siéntate ahí y descansa un poco y yo hare los bocetos – dijo el alfa sacando su carpeta de dibujo.

No es necesario, ya los hice. Están en el auto

Hiciste los bocetos… cercaste el área y entrevistaste a los testigos ¿en menos de 30 minutos?

He…¿si? … ¿hice mal? – dijo quitándose el tapabocas. Tony miro maravillado por la belleza del omega, si bien había estado con omegas antes ninguno tenía lo que él buscaba y en el joven Timothy. Eso era una belleza única, casi inocente y con esos enormes ojos que tenia, la piel pálida con mejillas sonrosadas y esos increíbles labios rojos que apetecían en el alfa el querer probarlos.

¿Cómo es que nadie se ha enterado de que eres un omega, o sea solo mírate, eres precioso- ve como el menor se sonroja más fuerte que antes, llenándole el pecho de orgullo al saber que fue él quien lo logro – quédate aquí en lo que voy por tus bocetos – ve como asiente lentamente y se marcha más tranquilo.

Tim se estaba calmando del olor nauseabundo, cuando ve de reojo que agente líder se acercaba hacia él. Apenas tiene tiempo para reaccionar cuando de un movimiento limpio saca una de las maletas de donde estaba sentado, haciéndolo caer en seco al otro maletín de forma graciosa. Sacando una sonrisa en los alfas reunidos.

Así que ¿todos los rumores del agente especial Gibbs son reales? – pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro, siguiendo la mirada hacia el líder de equipo.

Solo algunos de ellos – dijo Tony tras suyo, Tim lo mira confundido con esos enormes ojos – solo hay que saber cuáles de ellos son reales y cuáles no. Muy bien vámonos Mcgee, necesitamos enviar la información al laboratorio

¿he? Yo… no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué debo ir con ustedes?

Porque tu oficina es la más cercana. o acaso ¿Hay algún problema con ello agente especial Mcgee? – dijo Gibbs a un palmo de su cara, poniendo al menor sumamente nervioso.

N..no no, ningún problema señor – el fuerte gruñido del hombre mayor hizo que Tim se sobresaltara en su sitio.

S..si si ..S..Señor ¡digo! Agente G..Gibbs… lo..lo siento – dijo inseguro mirando el suelo una completa muestra de sumisión.

No te disculpes. Es señal de debilidad – dijo el líder marchando al auto

"_Si supieras jefes" _– pensaba Dinozzo – "_Es una cosa de los omegas al mostrar sumisión a los alfas más si estos son líderes de equipo"_

¡DINOZZO! ¡¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?! – grito Gibbs en lo que entraba al camión del NCIS, al parecer recapacita un poco porque ven como saca la cabeza del camión y vuelve a gritar - ¡que estas esperando Mcgee!

¿he? – la sola idea de estar en un lugar pequeño con 4 alfas ya le ponía de los nervios.

¿hay otro Mcgee presente? Ve como el menor niega con la cabeza, así que prosigue – entonces vamos, tu eres el único que conoce las instalaciones de Norfolk.

El viaje a las instalaciones fue rápido, incluso más rápido de lo que el pensaba. Los viajes que el tenia por lo general duraban 45 min. Lo divertido es que pensó en su hermana cuando manejaba hacia el centro comercial cuando había ofertas del 75% de descuento en ropa y calzado. El trayecto de regreso a sus instalaciones fue de unos 20 min en total, y eso que había tráfico. Un poco más rápido y devuelve su desayuno en el zapato de la alfa Todd.

Ya dentro de su pequeña oficina entrega los datos necesarios al agente líder, pudo al fin quedar en paz en su refugio. Lamentablemente no duro demasiado porque recibió la llamada del agente Dinozzo diciendo que era necesario de su ayuda para ir al sitio para requisar.

Dicho sitio era una pequeña cabaña de mala muerte, con mala hierba rodeándola, hierbas secas por otro, y muy sucia, a primera vista se ve completamente abandonada, pero aun así, le advirtió al agente Dinozzo que necesitaban una orden de cateo, para así ingresar al lugar sin problemas. Pero el alfa tenía otros planes, agarra un peñasco cerca de la entrada y se dispone a jugar futbol americano con un Mcgee imaginario en la puerta de la cabaña. Pronto recibe la señal de que se apartase de la puerta, por lo que acata la orden. Y ve con horror como lanza el peñasco directo a la ventana de la puerta, rompiéndola de inmediato.

Eso es ilegal señor – reclama indignado hacia el alfa con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

No…. – dijo arrastrando la palabra, ve como quita el seguro de la puerta y la abre, gracias al vidrio roto – Esto es ilegal – termino de decir abriendo la puerta y entrando al mismo tiempo.

Pero… - se queda sin palabras con la falta de decoro del alfa.

Vamos Mcgee, tenemos trabajo que hacer

Estaban revisando el lugar de arriba hacia abajo y no encontraron nada. Todo indicaba que nadie a vivido en el lugar por años, según lo sucio que estaba el lugar. Así que estaban por marcharse hasta que…

Disculpe señor – dijo el menor de ojos verdes al italiano.

Dime omega – responde Tony con una voz increíblemente sedosa que logra ruborizar al menor, dicha acción hace que el alfa saque una sonrisa dentada de satisfacción.

Mire esas marcas – dijo calmándose y diciéndose a sí mismo que es un profesional, Tony vuelve su mirada al sitio que dice el chico y levanta una ceja notando también las marcas – es como si hubiesen arrastrado algo por ahí

¿Quién lo diría? Aprendes rápido Probie – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Gracias señor. Pero no es necesario los falsos cumplidos.

¿Cómo que falsos cumplidos? ¿Quién fue el que encontró este lugar en solo 20 min de iniciar la investigación? Y ¿Quién encontró la anomalía en un sitio de mala muerte el que íbamos a retirarnos por no hallar nada? – dijo Tony levantando el librero para moverlo de sitio.

Es un beta – declaro el omega de forma tan segura que el mayor solo lo miro inseguro, pero al verlo tan seguro de si mismo pregunta

¿Estás seguro de que nuestro sospecho es un beta? Y ¿Cómo lo sabes Tim – dijo mirándolo con una alzada en clara señal de no creerle nada.

Pero mírate, he digo…. Perdón… no quise decirlo de esa forma – decía apenado

Tranquilo, que yo no muerdo

Es que… mírate – dijo recalcando con sus brazos hacia el alfa. Tony que aun no entendía lo que quería decir. Solo hasta que se mira a si mismo levantando el pesado librero solo y sin esfuerzo

¿pero y si es una mujer alfa? a pesar de ser alfa no sería lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer lo que yo hago – pregunta aun receloso el hombre mayor.

Ninguna mujer que se respete. Alfa, beta u omega. Se quedaría en este horrible lugar or mas de 2 horas y si nuestro sospechoso a estado aquí debería estar planeando su ataque por días sin abandonar el lugar.

¿y tú te quedarías en un lugar como este?

En realidad me he quedad en lugares peores a este, pero… no me molestaría vivir en una lugar así – dijo levantando los hombros.

¿y eso? Algo en particular… ¿Algún fetiche con las cabañas? – pregunta con su sonrisa marca Dinozzo

Nada en realidad, solo me gusta el olor de la madera, me tranquiliza.

Me recuerdas a mi jefe – murmura el de ojos azules.

El hombre mueve el pesado librero a lo que era una chimenea roñosa y de inmediato ven una puerta, pero tenía el cerrojo puesto. Varios intentos por el italiano junto con varias palabrotas de por medio y se rindió. Así que Tim decide probar suerte y la abre al primer intento, gracias a unos alambres. El omega podía sentir la intensa mirada del alfa quemándole la nuca, por lo que, voltea lentamente en su dirección y le da una sonrisa que incluye sonreír con sus labios y ojos, una vista adorable pero que no funciono esta vez.

A nadie le gustan los presumidos – dijo bufando que sonó mas a un gruñido molesto

No es lo que crees. No es ser presumido si es porque aprendí a las malas abrir cerrojos

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunta un poco molesto y avanzando a abrir la puerta

Cuando te encierran a diario en los casilleros… o aprendes a abrirlos por dentro o te quedas hasta que el conserje te encuentra por casualidad – esa simple declaración y por la forma en cómo lo dijo, como si fuese una cosa normal. Hizo que el estomago del alfa se contrajera de forma dolorosa. El motivo era, porque el también había hecho esas bromas a los nuevos sobre todo cuando era un adolescente.

Lo siento - dijo honesto el mayor.

No lo sientas. Según tu jefe es una muestra de debilidad – dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras avanzaba por la puerta

Si… tienes razón – termino de decir para entrar a la habitación pero queda frio con lo que encuentra – ¿pero qué?

El escenario tras la puerta fue tan bizarro por el hecho de tener carteles de los marines como unos asesinos medio ambientales, ballenas asesinadas, planos del submarino y una computadora. Ambos estaban fríos por lo que estaban viendo. Mcgee fue el primero en salir de su estupor y fue de inmediato a la computadora cuyo fondo de pantalla era el de una ballena destruyendo n submarino naval.

Creo que se trata de un terrorista biológico – dijo el omega sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y tecleando a gran velocidad.

¿y quién te enseño a usar la computadora? – dijo admirando por la habilidad del menor en usarlas como si fuese un juguete, y ver como esos dedos volaban por el teclado tan rápido que apenas se podían ver lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera Abby era tan rápida a la hora de usar las computadoras. En comparación con el, parecía un mono con retraso

Tengo maestría en criminología forense en el MIT una licenciatura en John Hopkins y un doctorado en ciencias forenses en Harvard ¿y tú? – pregunta sin malicia. Eso es lo que deduce el alfa, al ver la genuina mirada de curiosidad del omega.

Fui a la academia militar de Rhode Island, después fui a la universidad de Ohio donde me gradué en un bachillerato en Artes en Educación Física.

Genial – dijo de forma sincera y con un brillo en los ojos en clara señal de admiración – siempre quise practicar algún deporte, pero nunca pude hacerlo – se confesó honestamente el menor, volviendo al trabajo.

¿y por qué? – pregunta confundido el mayor.

Porque tengo asma. Y cuando era más pequeño los ataques venían en los peores momentos y el médico dijo que lo mejor era prevenir los ataques, por lo que jamás realice educación física… de ningún tipo. En la primaria.. hasta la preparatoria… después de ello pude realizar ejercicios pero de forma moderada.

¿y ahora?

Actualmente no he tenido ataques de asma de ningún tipo, pero siempre llevo un inhalador por si acaso en mi mochila… solo por si acaso… como me gustaría andar en bicicleta – dijo cerrando los ojos imaginando como seria esa sensación.

¿Y qué te detiene ahora?

El trabajo, no tengo mucho tiempo para cuidar mi apariencia, o ¿acaso creías que era gordo porque pasaba comiendo frituras todo el día? – dijo con risa el menor.

Tony sabia que los omegas eran propensos a engordar más rápido que los betas, y a diferencias de su contraparte alfas, que todo lo que ellos comían era quemado rápidamente para tonificar los músculos. Los omegas tenían este exceso de grasa para cuando quedaran embarazados todos los nutrientes que esta posea fuera directamente absorbidas por el feto, además de generar una buena leche a la hora de amamantar. Es por esa razón que los omegas se someten a rigurosas dietas y ejercicios para estar siempre estilizados y armoniosos a la vista, pero con un fuerte costo. Ya que esta práctica afecta con creces la salud de los futuros bebes, o nacían con inmunodeficiencias o eran expulsados del cuerpo de la madre por abortos espontáneos, o tenían dificultades a la hora de traerlos al mundo, arriesgando la vida de la madre como del recién nacido.

En realidad… me gustan los omegas con carnes en sus cuerpos. Los considero más sanos que los omegas delgados – esa declaración hizo que el omega se ruborizara hasta el cuello. Le hubiese encantado verle el rostro. Pero no importaba si pudo hacer ruborizar hasta el cuello era un gran logro para él.

Oh oh – dijo de pronto mirando la pantalla y enderezándose en la silla

¿Qué pasa? – el alfa se estaba acercando un poco más a la pantalla

Creo que puede haber un ataque químico dentro del submarino – voltea rápidamente hacia el alfa con ojos preocupados. Ve como Tony se acerca a la mesa con aparatos extraños y extrae una especie de capsula con sus guantes.

Creo que tienes razón. Mi pregunta es ¿con que? – mira al omega de forma seria, temiendo por la vida de su jefe y colega

Mira – le enseña la pantalla – ¿ves esto? – al ver como asiente continua – es Isopropilmetilfosfonofluoridato.

¿he?

Emm ¿Ácido fosfonofluorídico?

Puedes decirlo en mi idioma.

¿Gas Sarín?

Llamare al cuartel – dijo rápido el alfa. Ve como el omega recopila toda la información en un disco duro extendible – "_listo, menos mal que va preparado" _ He Abby envía un mensaje de emergencia al submarino nadie de la tripulación que no sea Gibbs, Kate o el Almirante se entere.

De acuerdo, ahora escupe. ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – pregunta una adorable voz al otro lado de la línea.

Posible ataque químico en la embarcación de Gas Sarín – dijo serio

¿Gas Sarín? ¿Estás seguro Tony? La química nunca fue tu fuerte – dijo con burla la chica.

No estoy solo Abby, tengo a un Doctor en ciencias forenses a mi lado, el fue el que me dijo del Gas Sarín y de los otros nombres impronunciables

¿te refieres al Isopropilmetilfosfonofluoridato?

Si ese nombre impronunciable – Tim se ríe a su lado llamando la atención de la chica al otro lado de la línea.

He doc ¿Qué tal lo llevas? – fue el saludo de Abby. Pero el omega inseguro de contestar mira hacia el alfa para pedir su autorización, ve como asiente y contesta.

He..ho..hola es un placer conocerla – dijo de forma respetuosa y con mucha inseguridad. Cosa que Abby se percato, a pesar de no estar en la misma habitación.

El placer es mío Doc. Pero lamentablemente debo irme ya. El deber me llama – respondió igual de amable con el joven doctor.

¿Có… Cómo es ella? – esa simple pregunta hizo que el alfa se molestara con creces, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Su expresión facial cambio notablemente e incluso gruñe con molestia.

No es tu tipo - responde con molestia, molestia que no fue percibida por el omega.

Se oía agradable

En serio no es tu tipo – Tony procedió a tomar fotografías, porque si se dedicaba a seguir hablando podría hacer algo que se arrepentirá en un futuro. Así que se puso a sacar fotos de la habitación como pruebas. Pero para Tim fue diferente, sentía la misma sensación que cuando el agente Gibbs lo trato como un novato imbécil en la escena del crimen. Solo que intento moderarse un poco esta vez

Me gustaría ser yo el que dijera eso – dijo molesto con el alfa. Siempre que conocía a alguien le decían que no era su tipo u que no merecía estar con alguien de tan poca clase. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio venir el movimiento rápido del alfa al darle la vuelta por el codo y quedar a un palmo de su cara. Se asusta un poco al ver la furiosa mirada de los ojos azules.

Déjame preguntarte algo… omega – dice mientras se calma un poco al ver la aterrorizada mirada en los ojos verdes del menor - ¿alguna vez has tenido el deseo de tatuarte el trasero? – ve como el omega niega con la cabeza y ríe - ¿vez? No es tu tipo. Ahora empaca nos vamos.

Después de eso Mcgee estaba pensando en las palabras de Tony… siempre había tenido ese deseo de tatuarse, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo. Más que nada por culpa del almirante, que lo había amenazado con quitarle los tatuajes que entrara de su cuerpo con la escobilla de alambre que usa para raspar la pintura de los metales. Pero ahora que estaba libre, siendo una persona adulta con trabajo fijo, que paga sus cuentas, vive por su cuenta. Es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y lo decidió. Se haría el tatuaje que tantas ganas quiso hacerse desde que era adolescente. La pregunta era en donde se lo haría.

Pensó en hacerlo en un lugar coqueto, más que obvio en un brazo o espalda. En el pecho era demasiado grotesco para su gusto, y en su vientre…. No era su estilo, y tomando en cuenta de que tenía un poco de sobrepeso, no se vería bien como el deseara, así que quedo un lugar para hacerlo y fue en su culo. Un tatuaje en una de sus posaderas… sería divertido y coqueto al mismo tiempo. Pero que se tatuaría en el. Pensó en los dragones, su criatura mitológica favorita. Pero ese tipo de tatuajes vendría bien en los brazos para terminar con la cabeza en su espalda.

Un tatuaje tribal, pero esos se ven mejor en personas de piel más dorada, así que pensó de inmediato en las calacas latinas. Con los diseños del día de los muertos en ellas, siempre le había gustado, ese si que lo haría en su espalda algún día, con la imagen de La Catrina en su espalda, le fascinaría. En su trasero por otro lado debe ser un tatuaje único… debe ser una palabra… tal vez una palabra que incentive a los alfas a ser más rudos. Si fuese una palabra de índole sexual debería ser una palabra que sea a su preferencia sexual. Así que decidido termino de redactar su informe final y emprende su viaje la mejor tatuadora de la ciudad.

Pronto llega el día que debe entregar su informe a la sede de NCIS de Washington D.C. por lo que, emprende su viaje con una nueva seguridad. Al llegar va rápidamente al escritorio del jefe de equipo y deja su informe en el. En realidad no le molestaba ser visto por todos los agentes del lugar, eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

¿Qué haces aquí Mcgee? – dijo el líder de equipo sabiendo la respuesta. Personalmente creía que el joven agente se la enviaría por correo electrónico. Dicha acción por parte del menor sumo más puntos de lo que ya había sumado con anterioridad

Vengo a entregar mi informe final Agente Gibbs – dijo con inseguridad, pero se calma al ver como el mayor asiente y hace el gesto para que se lo entregue en la mano la carpeta.

¿Qué? Acaso no enseñan maestrías en Harvard para enviar correos electrónicos – dijo con burla Tony, pero feliz de volver a ver al lindo omega. Sin saber que con su información varios ojos miraban con admiración al joven frente suyo.

No… es que quede en ver a Abby para almorzar y pensé que sería mejor traer el informe aquí

¿verás a Abby? ¿Cómo en una cita? – pregunta molesto el alfa. Llamando la atención de todos en el sector y recibiendo una mirada burlona en los ojos de su jefe, ni hablar en la mirada de Kate o Ziva. Era divertido ver al gran Anthony Dinozzo celando a alguien - ¿quieres ver a Abby? Ven te acompaño. Esto tengo que verlo – dijo gruñendo y guiando al joven hacia el ascensor.

Jamás creí ver el día en que el gran Anthony Dinozzo estaría celando a un beta – dijo divertida Kate

Es un omega – dijo Ziva con un fuerte acento en sus palabras

Por favor Ziva, no tiene aroma a omega. Además de que está prohibido que los omegas trabajen en las agencias federales – dijo segura de si misma Kate.

Pero tiene todas las caras de un omega – dijo la mujer extranjera

Características – la corrigió amable Kate

Tiene todas las características de los omegas, gorditos, de aspecto sanos, ojos grandes y expresivos, labios carnosos, llamativos para atraer la atención de los alfas. La timidez de estar frente a los alfas. La sumisión que tiene al estar frente al alfa líder y lo más importante… un increíble olfato que lo descompuso en la escena del crimen – dijo analítica la alfa israelí, llamando la atención de Gibbs mirando en dirección al posible omega y Tony mientras charlaban. Tal vez no sería malo el tener un omega en el equipo, eso los centraría mas como un paquete que solo colegas. Los alfas tienden a proteger a sus omegas y si tienen uno cerca estarán más enfocados a la hora de ir al campo.

Pero está prohibido el ingreso de los omegas en las agencias federales- dijo confundida Kate mirando en dirección al posible omega y Tony. Eso explicaría los celos del alfa hacia el hombre gordito y sonríe de lado – no sería una mala idea – término de decir mientras miraba a Gibbs que también tenía una sonrisa, teniendo pensamientos similares.

No le veo nada malo. En Mossad usamos omegas en el campo, porque son los mejores a la hora de confundir a los alfas y por su capacidad de pasar de forma incógnita, no hacemos distinción de ellos, son uno de los activos más valiosos que tiene la agencia.

Gibbs seguía mirando en dirección de la pareja y reía de lado al ver la cara molesta de Tony. Tal vez, si sea buena idea en integrar a su equipo a un omega y así calmar las aguas en sus subordinados. Los betas pueden hacerlo, así como Abby. Pero los omegas pueden hacerlo de forma natural, sin necesidad de tantos juegos y abrazos.

Hablare con Jenny al respecto – dijo Gibbs con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres

En serio Probie , ella no es tu tipo – dijo cansino el alfa.

Me gustaría ser yo quien juzgase eso Tony

¿Qué te dije acerca de los tatuajes?

¡Oh! Hablando de eso… ya lo solucione – el ascensor se abre haciendo que Tim entre pero pone su mano para impedir que se cierre las puertas

¿hacer qué? – pregunta confundido el alfa

¿Te acuerdas de ese ""deseo"" que me hablaste? – ahora Tony miraba de reojo el trasero del omega pero igualmente de forma descarada, para volver a elevar su vista igual de impactado, ahora ve como Tim quita la mano del ascensor.

Dice "Daddy" – dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras guiñe al alfa justo cuando las puertas se cierran. Dejando a Tony frio en el lugar mientras seguía procesando la información.

"_Tim prefiere a los alfas masculinos" –_ pensaba con una sonrisa aun firme en el lugar, sin dejar de apartar la mirada del ascensor.

¿me pregunto que le habrá dicho para dejar a Tony congelado en su sitio y sin habla? – a Kate le encantaría preguntarle al joven "omega" que fue lo que le dijo para dejar callado a tony por un rato

Le dijo que se tatuo el trasero – dijo Gibbs con una sonrisa en su rostro y volviendo al trabajo. Haciendo reír a Kate y Ziva.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Fin de Capitulo 1_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En realidad no me acuerdo que eran las maestrías de Mcgee así que las inventare xD por qué? Porque si :V


End file.
